


Tramite (fanart)

by boll11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart per la storia <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5440556">Tramite</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo">Nykyo</a></p>
<p>Disegno matita e inchiostro.<br/>
Aggiunte di colore con Photoshop.</p>
<p>Partecipa alla seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a></p>
<p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.L'apprendista stregone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tramite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440556) by [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo). 



> Come non avrei mai creduto, anche se me l'avessero giurato in ogni lingua conosciuta, di poter ancora scrivere una long, nessuno avrebbe potuto convincermi a tornare a disegnare, neanche sotto tortura. Troppo tempo è passato dall'Accademia dove ogni pretesto era buono per prendere in mano una penna, una matita, un pennino preferibilmente una punta d'acciaio, e semplicemente disegnare qualsiasi cosa. Eppure [NyKyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo) c'è riuscita. Perché, se ancora non lo sapete, Ny riesce in qualsiasi cosa ed io sono stata più che felice di illustrarle la storia.  
> E quindi eccomi qui. Avrei voluto fare di più, ma il tempo è stato poco ed io non sono una che si accontenta. A volte la mia pignoleria mi blocca. Dunque si merita un enorme grazie per avermi dato l'opportunità di risvegliare un minimo di passione e per aver scritto questa storia che è splendida, come tutto quello che scrive e che commenterò a dovere.  
> Un altro enorme grazie se lo merita anche [Eloriee ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee)che ha ascoltato i miei dubbi, suggerito soluzioni e attivamente aiutato a migliorare la qualità delle immagini. Se Lori non esistesse già, bisognerebbe inventarla. Grazie ragazze.

 


	2. II. Uno spirito in gabbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart per la storia [Tramite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5440556/chapters/12573167) di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo)
> 
> Disegno matita e inchiostro.  
> Aggiunte di colore con Photoshop.
> 
> Partecipa alla seconda edizione del [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/)

 


	3. IV. Il tocco della Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart per la storia [Tramite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5440556/chapters/12573389) di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo)
> 
> Disegno matita e inchiostro.  
>  Aggiunte di colore con Photoshop.
> 
> Partecipa alla seconda edizione del [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/)

 


	4. V. Un lupo in fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart per la storia [Tramite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5440556/chapters/12573443) di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo)
> 
> Disegno matita e inchiostro.  
> Aggiunte di colore con Photoshop.
> 
> Partecipa alla seconda edizione del [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/)

 


	5. VIII. Il rimorso di un fratello.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart per la storia [Tramite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5440556/chapters/12573521) di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo)
> 
> Disegno matita e inchiostro.  
> Aggiunte di colore con Photoshop.
> 
> Partecipa alla seconda edizione del [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/)


	6. XI. Il tramite del tramite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart per la storia [Tramite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5440556/chapters/12576176) di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo)
> 
> Disegno matita e inchiostro.  
> Aggiunte di colore con Photoshop.
> 
> Partecipa alla seconda edizione del [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/)


	7. XII. Una persona di famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart per la storia [Tramite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5440556/chapters/12576761) di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo)
> 
> Disegno matita e inchiostro.  
> Aggiunte di colore con Photoshop.
> 
> Partecipa alla seconda edizione del [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/)


End file.
